My perfect little fairy tale
by baka-baka
Summary: Of course the only time Inuyasha ever kisses me, he's going off to a deadly battle, which he may not return...my perfect little fairy tale? Yeah right. InuXKag One short


(A/N: Here's just a little one-short. I hope you enjoy! Please *Review*)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're staying here and that's final!"  
  
Inuyasha's voice boomed in my ears and I wanted to scream.  
  
I settled for getting in a good "You're not being fair!" Before storming back over to the Keade's hut.  
  
Stupid Inuyasha.  
  
Sango and Miroku both looked at me skeptically.  
  
"What?"   
  
They shrugged.  
  
"He's only trying to protect you Kagome-chan..." Sango tried to comfort me.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
It was pretty simple.   
  
We had finally got Narku right were we wanted him.  
  
The final battle...  
  
The last time we would ever have to go against him again...  
  
and I wasn't allowed to attend the meeting.  
  
Stupid Inuyasha...  
  
I looked over my shoulder, expecting to see a sulking Hanyou, grumbling about humans. Instead, Inuyasha was leaning back against the, his eyes closed, a painful look on his face.  
  
Whoa.  
  
Does he actually feel bad about doing this?  
  
No way.  
  
I blinked and tried looking again.  
  
Yup, he still looked the same.  
  
Unexpected tears began to fill my eyes. Why could I never stay mad at him long?  
  
Stupid Inuyasha.  
  
Muttering under my breath I crawled into my sleeping bag.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
A very long day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Kagome-sama, wish us luck!"   
  
Miroku came closer, apparently intending to pull me into one of his "perverted" hugs.  
  
Fortunately, Sango came to my rescue.   
  
She lifted her hand expertly and brought in down with perfect accuracy upon the poor hoshi's face.   
  
"We'll see you later!" She smiled, trying to set a more cherry mood.  
  
Both exterminator and Monk waved before exiting the hut.   
  
Inuyasha stayed behind.  
  
"You know, I really could help." I said, trying to keep my voice full of annoyance.  
  
"I know." He said, turning towards me.  
  
I felt my breath catch.  
  
He looked so worried.  
  
Inuyasha, worried?  
  
Impossible.  
  
But true...  
  
He walked up to me and gently raised my face up with his hand.  
  
"I promise I'll come back." He whispered, as if reading my worries.  
  
Then he moved in closer and before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine.  
  
The kiss was gentle and yet bittersweet.  
  
I felt a tear slide down my cheek when he pulled away.  
  
Inuyasha gave me one last look before leaving the hut.  
  
My whole body began to tremble and the ability to stand fled...causing me to slump down to my knees.  
  
Of course the only time Inuyasha ever kisses me, he's going off to a deadly battle, which he may not return.  
  
My perfect little fairy tale.  
  
Fine then.  
  
If he wasn't going to let me go, and fight by his side, he could get his little dog ears cut off for all I care.  
  
My mind froze.  
  
No.  
  
No, no, no, no.  
  
Not the dog ears...their too cute.  
  
For that thought, having any part of him hut seemed to cause me pain.  
  
Sango and Miroku...  
  
What if none of them came back?  
  
A little tugging on the him of my skirt caught my attention and I looked down to see Shippo with tears in his own eyes.  
  
"Are they ever coming back Kagome?"  
  
I reached down and scooped him up in my arms, "Of course they will..."   
  
Besides, Inuyasha promised...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One day down.  
  
Already I was beginning to panic.  
  
Why weren't they back yet?  
  
Were they okay?  
  
I felt the need to calm myself so, while Keade took Shippo to see some village kids, I sat and squashed herbs.  
  
Yup, squashing herbs is a great stress reliever.  
  
Or, so I've learned.  
  
The poor little plant leaves were meeting their demise and my hands.  
  
What a wonderful feeling.  
  
I was so wrapped up that I didn't hear the anyone enter the hut.  
  
Only when a hand was placed on my shoulder did I jump.  
  
And spin around of course.  
  
"Sango-chan!"   
  
The exterminator smiled, tears in her eyes, "We did it Kagome-chan. We defeated Narku!"  
  
I looked at her face.   
  
There was a large cut across her cheek bone, and the blood was smeared, as if she'd tried to wipe it away. Other then that, she looked normal.   
  
Other then being a little worn out anyway...  
  
Miroku came up behind her, in about the same physical condition.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-sama...we have finally defeated him."  
  
I nodded and looked around.  
  
Something was missing.  
  
Inuyasha!  
  
I allowed my eyes to search for his familiar form again.  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
I was just beginning to panic (again) when the door slid aside, and a rather battle worn hanyou stepped into my vision.  
  
I had no second thoughts.  
  
I was on my feet and running into his arms in only seconds.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to come back!" I yelled, beyond relieved that he was there.  
  
"I promised didn't I?"  
  
He pulled back a grabbed a hold of my hand.  
  
I felt him place a round object inside my closed fingers and lifted up a now complete Shikon no Tama.  
  
"It's...It's complete." I whispered.  
  
"I want you to have it." he said and my eyes widened,  
  
"Don't you want to become a full youkai?"  
  
He thought a moment before shaking his head, "That's not important to me anymore."  
  
I looked up at him, "I'll hold on to this for a while. We can talk about it later."  
  
He nodded and a sudden thought hit me.  
  
Great.  
  
Just great.  
  
How could I have forgotten about her?  
  
"Where's Kikyo?" I asked, my voice almost trembling.  
  
He looked shocked, "Kikyo?"  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"....She's... at peace." He ran a hand through his long silver hair.  
  
"Oh.."   
  
I couldn't think of anything else to say, "I'm sorry."  
  
He looked at me for a moment and then...  
  
He laughed.  
  
Just laughed.  
  
My eyes turned to slits, "What?!"  
  
"You don't need to be sorry..." He lifted both of his hands and placed them on either side of my face, "Because I'm happy right here."  
  
I felt my heart beating inside my chest.  
  
Thump, thump, thump.  
  
He leaned closer.  
  
"R-really?" My voice squeaked causing me to blush.  
  
"Really," He said before I found myself caught in a warm, longing kiss.   
  
And this time, he didn't have to stop.   
  
*End* 


End file.
